Konoha High's Various Adventures
by ColoredPages
Summary: Konoha High really loves field trips. Ask to take your students on one, and your request will be accepted. The beach, the zoo, camping, a museum, the circus, Antarctica. Anywhere is a possibility. Here's a collection of those trips. Characters can be OOC...


A/N: Welcome to my beautiful story! I realize the characters are out of character! And there are a few OC's. Just warning you. And don't take this seriously! I was just bored. This story is actually a result of the boredom combined with insomnia. Please try hard to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Konoha High really loved field trips. If a staff member requested permission for one, the inquiry was rarely ever declined. This is why a group of students (plus a few chaperones) found themselves on a bus. Where were they headed? Well, the bus was on a journey to the beach. You see the trip may or may not have been a teacher's plan to have a fun day by the sea without taking time off. They would still get paid. The plan was ingenious.

-O-

Nearly an hour after beginning their journey the travelers had reached their destination. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. It was the perfect day for a trip like this. The chaperones exited the bus first. The students followed shortly. For the next few moments the adults made sure everyone who was supposed to be on the trip was. Each adult had a group of four children whose well being they were responsible for. This did not however mean the adult had to constantly watch their four children. No, it just meant that they were held accountable for anything that happened to this child. The children were free to roam. The chaperones too.

"We're finally here! Now as long as no one does anything illegal today should go smoothly. Have fun!"

-O-

"Hey! Are you up for a game of volleyball?" Tenten, who had pulled the before-mentioned ball out of thin air, had directed her question at Temari.

"Sure. One on one?" The girl had answered quickly. It was clear that this may be the only way she could escape a day with her brothers. Of course Temari would jump at the opportunity.

"If Haruka wants to join we'll have to make it a two on two." The brunette knew Haruka lived for volleyball. It would only be right to invite her. After all, the girl was new. Who else would spend time with her?

"I'm fine. I was actually hoping to get some writing done." The blonde woman had overheard Tenten's comment. Even if she was the new girl Haruka knew not to get in the way of the two other girls. Tenten and Temari were almost too competitive for it to be healthy. Besides, she really did want to get some writing done.

"Suit yourself." Temari had opted to drag Tenten away as soon as Haruka had finished speaking. She was in a hurry to get away before Gaara and Kankuro asked her to spend the day with them.

-O-

"Neji, do you wish to join me and Gai-sensei in a display of our youthful nature?" Rock Lee was currently sporting a hopeful look. He had just invited Neji to go on a run. Thank goodness the Hyuuga was a certified interpreter of Lee-speak.

"No." Apparently it was rather easy to say no to exercise. Neji seemed to be in no mood to humor Lee at the moment. Perhaps he was frustrated by the sand.

"Are you sure?" Although the hope in Lee's eyes had not dimmed in the slightest, it was clear he expected Neji to reject the offer once again. Would the hope in this kid's eyes ever die? Probably not.

"No. I am going to sit here and read. I may also speak with my cousin." The tone he used made it clear that the decision was final. But Lee was Lee.

"You are not going to enjoy the ocean to its full potential?" Confusion was evident. The hyperactive boy could not understand that his friend didn't want to exert himself.

"No, I need to finish my book." Neji would never admit the real reason behind his aversion to swimming. No one needed to know that the boy was worried about messing up his hair. The waters were sure to that.

"Your novel must be full of displays of youth!" Soon Lee was gone. He and Gai had become tiny specks of green as they ran off into the sunset. This was strange considering it wasn't even noon yet.

-O-

Upon arriving at the lovely location, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi had split off from the rest of the group. The two had each found their own quiet spot. Shikamaru soon fell asleep as Choji began his snacking. It was clear that the two were not going to change their daily schedule just because of the new location.

-O-

"We're at the beach. It's over a hundred degrees. Why are you wearing that huge jacket?" Kiba Inuzuka was concerned about his friend. Shino was always covering up with huge coats. But they were at the beach for goodness sake!

"..." Kiba's question had been answered with silence. It was as if the boy hadn't even heard his friend. But Kiba was adept at understanding the silence.

"Really Shino? How are you even planning on swimming dressed like that?" The Inuzuka knew he would once again be answered by silence. But he also knew trying to speak with Hinata would produce similar results. And so, Kiba chose to speak to his dog instead.

-O-

"BAKI LOOK!" While most of the chaperones had left their students to fend for themselves, Baki could not. Leaving Kankuro unsupervised would result in an overabundance of problems. Currently, the puppet-loving boy was throwing seaweed.

"Kankuro, why can't you be more like Gaara?" Baki knew this question would not go over well. But Gaara was quietly making sand sculptures. Kankuro was being obnoxious.

"WHY BE LIKE GAARA WHEN I'M ALREADY THIS FABULOUS?!" With that said, Kankuro threw a jellyfish. Unfortunately, it hit Baki in the face.

"KANKURO!" Baki was obviously furious. One could practically see the steam rolling off of him.

"More like Gaara? Got it." Before anyone knew what was happening, Kankuro was out of the ocean and in the sand. Soon enough, sand sculptures of the boy's puppets were in progress.

-O-

"Hey Sasuke! Wanna see what's under Kakashi-sensei's mask?" Naruto Uzumaki was once again up to no good. And of course he would drag his best friend into it.

"I guess." The raven haired boy tried to cover up the excitement in his voice. "Sai?" The boy turned to the artist. Although Sasuke disliked Sai, he knew that in order to achieve success he and Naruto would need all the help they could get.

"I'm going to draw." The pale child left the other two before they could even react. He had probably gone to find some inspiration.

"Looks like it's just you and me, eh teme?" The blonde boy was smiling. It was clear he thought they might actually succeed this time. I mean, they weren't in middle school anymore. It had to work this time!

"Let's just go." The two left. Sasuke was busy trying to come up with a plan. Naruto was busy thinking about ramen.

-O-

Orochimaru was a biology teacher at the school. He had not wanted to come on this trip. Well maybe he was sort of enjoying it. But that's beside the point. He had not wanted to come. But of course his new student teacher, Kabuto Yakushi, had signed them both up to chaperone. The younger man had wanted to come to keep an eye on his sister, a student at the high school. Asami Yakushi had been glaring at her brother since he had walked through the bus doors. But she hadn't left her brother's line of sight. It was obvious Kabuto could have handled this himself. So then why had he gone and involved Orochimaru?

-O-

"Jugo, have you seen Sasuke anywhere?" Karin Uzumaki was making her way to her tall friend. But it was harder to navigate through the waves than she had thought.

"No, I'm sorry." The boy did really look upset about not being able to help. He was probably a little upset about not knowing the location of his dear friend. So he was in the same boat as Karin then.

"He's probably off having some kind of a moment with your cousin." Suigetsu had chosen this moment to pop out of the water. He was practically a fish with the amount of time he spent under. Unfortunately, he had managed to scare the living daylights out of Karin upon coming up for air.

"Suigetsu." The girl looked angry. She had had countless talks with said fish boy about not sneaking up on her. He really should have learned that it wasn't smart to scare her. But he was sort of an idiot. And so, Jugo watched quietly as Suigetsu once again invoked the famous Uzumaki wrath.

-O-

"Forehead." Ino Yamanaka had been making her way down the beach with a destination in mind. Upon her arrival, she had immediately addressed her rival.

"Pig." Sakura Haruno finished her end of the customary greeting. The girls had been welcoming each other like this for years.

"Since both of our 'chaperones' ditched us the second we got here and our groups split as well, I think we should spend the day together. I mean, Shikamaru and Choji are boring and your male friends all left to do something ridiculous." The blonde obviously did not want to spend her day alone. Sakura was the answer to avoiding said loneliness.

"Makes sense." The pinkette had not wanted to spend her day alone either. Ino was her best chance at avoiding loneliness as well. The solution was clear to both girls no matter how much they detested it.

"I was planning on getting a tan." The blonde wasn't really making a suggestion. She was demanding that this is what they did.

"Let's go then." The pinkette began her trek. Ino followed. As the two began searching for a suitable location, they were interrupted by a pained yelp.

"Looks like Sharkboy managed to piss off Lava Girl once again." The blonde was referring to the yell. The pinkette could only nod in agreement to her friend's deduction.

-O-

As much as Konoha High loved field trips, the middle school cherished them even more. So it was no surprise that a whole group from the school was on a trip to the beach as well. Like the high schoolers, the middle school students were split into groups of four. As long as they stayed with their groups, they were free to do as they wished.

Konohamaru Sarutobi and his two friends had been dubbed the Konohama-crew. The three were attached at the hip. It was rare to see one without the others. It only made sense that they would be in the same group. Also joining them was one Hanabi Hyuuga. The girl fit in quite nicely.

The issue these kids faced was boredom. They had only just applied sunscreen. This meant that they had some time to kill before they were able to enter the water. Finding a sleeping Shikamaru Nara had been the answer they were looking for. Burying his legs in sand and sculpting said sand had taken some time. In fact, it had taken just enough time. By the time the kids were done, their sunscreen had soaked in. The Nara had gained a lovely mermaid tail as well.

-O-

"Shino, what the hell?" Kiba had looked away from his friend for a total of four seconds. In that time the boy had managed to shed his coat and enter the water. He had even been able to reach a depth where the waters reached his nose.

"Language." Hinata was of course scolding Kiba. She was not a fan of cursing. Akamaru had even barked in agreement to said scolding. The traitor.

"But he- Wait, Akamaru you have no right to yell at me! Your language is worse than mine!" The dog only glared at his master's revelation. Poor Kiba.

"Weren't you two planning on swimming as well?" There Hinata went. She always tried to keep the peace.

"Oh, right!" The boy and his dog entered with a splash. Said splash was followed by a few curses as well as a complaint about the salt. Hinata could only giggle at that.

-O-

"Uh Temari?" Gaara was obviously hesitant about interrupting his sister's game. But he was really worried about something.

"What is it Gaara? And why can' you just ask Kankuro?" The girl tried not to look frustrated. Gaara's emotions were fragile. She had to be gentle.

"Well… I was burying Kankuro in sand but I forgot to leave his face uncovered. And then I sort of walked away and lost where he was before I realized what happened." The boy looked upset. And he should. His brother could quite possibly suffocate.

"Let's go!" Temari ran off quickly. Gaara followed close behind. They needed to find their brother ASAP.

-O-

"Where are you going?" Kabuto had seen Asami get up. He was being way too paranoid for his sister's taste.

"I'm just moving my chair." The girl pointed to her desired location. It was right next to a lump of sand. Some redheaded kid had just walked away from the space.

"But- How long have you wanted to move over there for?" Kabuto was now more worried about her happiness than anything else. What if Asami had wanted to sit here since they had first arrived?

"For a while." With that, the dark haired girl walked over to her desired spot. Leaning over quickly, she scraped some sand off the lump. Seemingly satisfied with what she had done, the girl placed her chair to the side and sat.

-O-

"Neji! Play volleyball with me!" Tenten hadn't exactly asked. She had demanded.

"I'm reading." He hadn't even looked up to acknowledge her. The boy had just continued looking down at his book.

"Please!" The girl had started making puppy eyes. And he had looked up this time. Neji had never stood a chance as soon as he had decided to spare her a glance.

"Fine." The girl smiled at his response.

-O-

"Do you have any idea where our brother might be?" Temari had finally realized she had no idea where to begin her search. She sincerely hoped her brother had some ideas.

"I think we were over by my sandcastle." Gaara had started walking. Temari assumed he was heading in the direction of his castle.

"Is it that one?" Knowing how much her brother loved sad, Temari had pointed at a decently sized castle. It was about her height and looked pretty artistic.

"No. It's that one." Gaara had pointed to an extraordinarily large castle. Built completely of sand, it looked like it could house a family of six. Seven maybe.

"Wow." It was all Temari could say. The castle in question was definitely the largest one she had ever seen.

"I know. It's not that good." And then Gaara had led her to the left. Apparently Kankuro was buried on this side.

-O-

"Why am I always the one you get mad at?" Suigetsu was now sporting a few bumps and bruises. Karin was attempting to tune out his whining.

"You're an idiot." The girl was obviously failing at the whole ignoring thing. She had even looked at the boy while speaking.

"Well you're annoying." The boy had responded almost instantly. All of their fights usually wound up here eventually. Poor Jugo had to deal with these ridiculous arguments nearly every single day.

-O-

"Is he that lump over there?" Temari had seen a few piles of sand. None of them had looked like the right size until now. She was hoping this one really was her brother.

"Maybe." Gaara led the way over. A girl was quietly sitting in a beach chair next to the bump. She had looked up as the siblings approached.

"Finally." Apparently Kankuro really was the lump. The girl, Asami, had seen Gaara completely bury Kankuro and had come over to uncover his mouth and nose. She had essentially saved their brother from suffocating.

"Kankuro!" Temari had hurriedly pushed sand aside. She wanted to see her brother and make sure there wasn't any damage.

"Oh good. Gaara you do know you aren't supposed to cover people's faces, right?" The boy seemed slightly shaken by his impromptu san burial. But who wouldn't?

"I look away for ten minutes only to find out that Gaara almost killed you." Baki had arrived on the scene. And he sounded even more stressed than before. The poor man had to put up with so much.

-O-

Shikamaru had awoken from his nap to discover he had acquired a tail. The boy had quickly deemed it too troublesome to clear away the sand. He fell asleep almost right after reaching this conclusion. Asuma-sensei would just have to deal with the sand when it was time to leave.

-O-

Choji was known for always having food. He packed enough snacks to feed an army. But he had managed to run out on this particular trip. And he was still hungry. That probably explained why the boy's mind had wandered. He found himself wondering if it was possible to catch a fish with your bare hands. Choji was sure to figure it out himself by the end of the trip.

-O-

"I look like a lobster." Sakura Haruno was far from tan. She had burned. Obviously the girl wasn't too happy.

"Well I still look pale!" Ino Yamanaka was not tan either. In fact, nothing had happened to her complexion. It was the same as always.

"At least you don't look like Sai. If you did I'd be forced to call you Casper the Blonde Ghost." The pinkette had tried to reason with the blonde. Or at the very least, make her laugh. I mean, Ino wasn't even that pale!

"No one looks like Sai. Well maybe that creepy science teacher…" Ino had laughed. She had obviously thought up quite a few ghost jokes. Unfortunately, they would be lost on Sai. It sort of took the enjoyment out of making jokes in the first place….

-O-

"NARUTO!" The Uchiha had been in a bad mood ever since the whole unmasking thing had been a failure. But then the blonde had gone and abandoned him to a group of fangirls.

"SASUKE!" Naruto obviously did not pick up on the anger in Sasuke's tone. The blonde was even going as far as to run to reach his best friend.

But some kid just had to drop a shell in Naruto's path. And of course the blonde tripped over said shell. The two boys bumped into each other, falling into the sand. But not before their mouths had brushed briefly. The boys then went on to over exaggerate their disgust. It was just like that incident back in middle school. The kid who had dropped the shell was even the same one who had caused the incident a few years back.

"NARUTO!" The blonde hurriedly tried to get up. A hoard of fangirls approached, followed by Sai. The girls were out for blood. Sai was sketching happily. It was obvious something had inspired the boy.

-O-

"Woah, when did you get here?!" Two men stared in shock at the woman next to them. She had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Did you really think I wouldn't show?" The blonde woman looked angrily at her companions. It was clear that she was trying to strike fear in their hearts.

"Why are you here though?" The dark haired man had asked casually. He was attempting to hide his fear. It wasn't exactly working.

"You two are both perverts! With Jiraiya as the bus driver and you as a chaperone, someone had to come to knock sense into you!" The woman, who was obviously Tsunade, responded. She was still quite angry.

"We didn't even do anything wrong!" Jiraiya tried to protest. Orochimaru joined in, nodding in agreement.

"Then why did I catch both of you looking at young girls or boys!" Tsunade knew her victims quite well. They really had been perving around. She hadn't exactly seen the perving though. That was all just a guess.

"Uh. we can explain!" Needless to say, the bus driver gained a black eye, as did the chaperone. Tsunade was welcome to ride home on the bus.

-O-

"You're all a mess." Baki was talking to his group of children. It was time to board the bus and head back. But the chaperones had to gather their kids before entering the bus. The fourth group member had been a boy named Jiro. He was also the kid who just so happened to drop a shell earlier.

"But we're hot messes for sure!" Kankuro was back to his old self. The whole sand coffin thing was completely forgotten.

"Kankuro, your makeup has been running since we got here. I don't see anything remotely attractive about that." Baki was done humoring the kids. The were practically adults now.

"IT'S WAR PAINT!" Kankuro had obviously jumped to his own defense. His siblings just stood by, finding the whole thing amusing.

-O-

"Shino, have you been wearing that the whole time?" Kurenai was talking about the coat. She was actually quite concerned that her student was going to suffer from heatstroke. But the she realized it was Shino. That kid never got sick.

"He didn't." Kiba had answered the question even though the concern had faded. But the boy respected his teacher and knew she deserved an answer to the question.

"Then why didn't anyone see him with it off?" The fourth member of the group had been a girl named Taichi. The girl was actually a pretty horrible human being.

"None of your business." Akamaru growled to further back up his master's statement. But it just led to a thousand questions about how he had managed to get a dog that big on the bus without anyone noticing.

-O-

"Please never come on a field trip again." Asami addressed her brother as they walked. Karin and Suigetsu argued as they followed the group. Jugo watched in mild irritation.

-O-

"Choji, where did you get that fish?" Asuma was confused. There was no way Choji could have packed a fish and kept it looking that fresh all day.

"I brought it." The Akimichi didn't exactly want anyone knowing he had caught the fish himself. If anyone knew, he would just feel like it was bragging. Choji hated bragging.

"You know, it's probably a good thing I just have you three in my group." Asuma had been one of the lucky chaperones who had only received three students. And he was thankful. Ino was a handful by herself. Shikamaru and Choji just made it even harder to keep track of the kids.

-O-

"Don't you two dare. You'll scare the new girl." Tenten tried to stop Lee and her sensei before the began ranting about youth. Neji nodded in agreement.

"It's fine." Haruka had no idea what she had gotten herself into. Poor girl would never watch to hear the words 'youth' or 'blossom' ever again.

-O-

"Yo." The last chaperone had finally made an appearance. His four students were waiting.

"You're late! All of the other groups have been on the bus for an hour!" Sakura reprimanded her teacher. The boys nodded in agreement. Well, not Sai. He had actually been able to finish his sketch because of the delay.

"SAI, WHY WOULD YOU DRAW THAT?!" Naruto and Sasuke had seen the sketch it seemed.

A/N: And yes, Sai drew the whole incident earlier on the beach. But I have no idea why he was following the Sasuke fangirls. Anyway, tell me what you think! And yes, I know the characters are OOC. And I apologize for throwing in some OC's!


End file.
